1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to methods of orally administering a treating agent to a user, and more particularly, to methods of administering such agents, which include fixing the agent relative to at least one tooth and releasing the agent within the oral cavity over an extended period.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Providing efficient and efficacious means for administering a treating agent (i.e., any substance, molecule, element, compound or otherwise active ingredient operable to effect an intended benefit) to a user over an extended period remains a vital societal concern. For example, in the medical and dental arts, doctors commonly prescribe treating agents, such as drugs and medicants, to patients for repetitive oral consumption. It is widely appreciated, however, that repetitive oral consumption presents various concerns. Foremost, where self-administered, users, such as the elderly and mentally infirm, often forget or unintentionally fail to adhere to the specified regiment and schedule. This may render the treatment ineffective and in some cases worsen the mal condition. Where manual administration is difficult, as with swallowing large pills/capsules, it is further appreciated that many users become deterred from taking the prescribed agent all together. Further, even where oral consumption is properly performed, inefficiencies, such as the “first pass effect”—the percentage of drug lost to metabolization in the liver, often result in increased costs, waste, and in some cases harmful side effects. Lastly, it is appreciated that similar human error concerns exist for extended intravenous, and other forms of administration.